¿Quien te dijo eso?
by Chabe
Summary: Alguien ha esparcido un rumor y James esta desesperado, el ama a Lily, pero ella ya no le cree. El tiene un plan, pero ¿dará resultado? LJ. Dejen Reviews!


**Nombre: **¿Quien te dijo eso?

**Disclaimer: No** me pertenece nada que puedan reconocer en esta historia

**Summary: **Alguien ha esparcido un rumor y James esta desesperado, el ama a Lily, pero ella ya no le cree. El tiene un plan, pero ¿dará resultado? L/J

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**James** **POV**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

¿Qué había hecho mal? Nada. ¡Absolutamente nada!. Pero entonces ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Solo había llegado y la había besado, era todo. ¿Porque se habría puesto así? ¿Y que era esa foto? ¡El no tenia la culpa de nada!

--Flashback—

Un chico de cabello negro azabache muy desordenado se dirigía hacia una chica pelirroja, su novia. La besó y le iba a preguntar como había estado su día, cuando de repente... PLAFF!!!! La mano de la chica se había estampado en su mejilla, haciendo que le quedara una enorme marca roja en donde había golpeado la palma de su mano. La contempló dolido por un momento, y luego le dijo:

"Lily, ¿que sucede?"

"No te pases de listo conmigo James" Dijo la pelirroja, y James vio pequeñas lagrimas brotar de sus ojos verdes "Sé lo que hiciste" y le enseño una foto.

"¿Lo que hice? ¿Me puedes decir que...?"

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, Lily sostenía en su mano una foto donde se veía claramente como James besaba a una chica que, claramente, no era Lily. Estaba estupefacto, ese NO era el.

"Lily, sabes que te amo, y que jamás te haría eso"

"Ve a otra con ese cuento James, olvídate de mi" Dijo la ojiverde, el dolor se notaba en su voz. Acto seguido, se dio la vuelta, y, sin una ultima mirada, se perdió entre las personas.

--Fin Flashback--

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º Lily POVº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Lagrimas de rabia y dolor bajaban por las blancas mejillas de la pelirroja. Ese desgraciado, ¿Que se creía? Le había visto la cara de tonta, pero ya no mas, ya no. Le había dicho que la amaba, ¡que ilusa!. Y ella, ella le había creído. Se dirigía a la Torre de Griffindor, para hablar con sus mejores amigas, ellas la ayudarían a enumerar maldiciones contra aquel idiota. Si, eso es lo que haría.

Llegó a la sala común y subió por las escaleras a la habitación de las chicas de séptimo, donde sus amigas Aaliyah y Kaylee esperaban por ella.

"¿Lily? ¿¡Lily, que pasa!?" Pregunto la más alta de ellas, Kaylee, de cabello color chocolate con hermosos bucles, y ojos color miel.

"Yo...James... el ya no.... "Atinó a decir Lily entre sollozos.

"¿James? ¿Qué te hizo ese... ese... merodeador de pacotilla?" Aaliyah era una chica alta, de cabello trigueño, y unos ojos de un azul tan pálido, que costaba trabajo mantenerle la mirada. Su "insulto" consiguió sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a Lily, quien un poco mas calmada, le contó todo a sus amigas.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º James POV-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Se encontraba en su cuarto, tratando de ser animado por sus amigos, Sirius hacia malabares con sus libros de Transformación y Remus pensaba e quien podría haber trucado la foto, porque le creía a James cuando le dijo que él no había hecho nada.

"¿Estas seguro de que no sabes quien pudo ser? Pregunto, por enésima vez, Remus.

"Moony, ya te dije que..."

"¿Qué? ¿James?" Remus tenía una idea de quien podría haber sido, pero quería que James se lo confirmara.

"Skeeter" Fue lo único que salio de la boca de James, pero basto para que tanto Remus como Sirius, comprendieran.

"Chicos" dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa diabólica cruzando su rostro "creo que tenemos que planear una broma"

"Skeeter no sabe en lo que se acaba de meter"

ºººººººDos semanas despuésºººººººº

A Lily aun le dolía el engaño de James, pero estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo, y parecía que el también, porque la había evitado durante esas semanas, y no había hablado con ella.

Pero no solo ella y sus amigas habían notado la inactividad del Merodeador, toda la escuela estaba a la expectativa, pues eso era demasiado tiempo sin hacer una broma, claro, que nadie se esperaba lo que sucedería esa noche. Tambien se habían dedo cuenta de que la pareja mas popular había terminado, y por esto, habían circulado los mas extraños y estupidos rumores, desde maldiciones Imperius, hasta embarazos no planeados.

Era la hora de la cena, y los Merodeadores no se aparecieron durante toda ésta, sino hasta el final, lo que a muchos alumnos y maestros les dio mala espina. Después, todo pasó muy rápido.

Un grito agudo, y todos voltearon hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff, donde una chica de lentes ridículos y cabello pajizo, miraba sus manos horrorizada, solo que ya no eran manos, en su lugar, le habían crecido unas horribles alas desplumadas, y al alzarse la túnica para huir, encontró que en vez de piernas tenia unas filosas garras naranjas, volvió a gritar al sentir la piel de su cara arrugarse, y todos comprendieron que era en lo que se estaba convirtiendo, Rita Skeeter se estaba transformando en una Arpía.

Pero ahí no acabo todo, todas sus plumas cayeron de su cuerpo, y ahora parecía un pollo desplumado, dando alaridos, y cuando la transformación acabo y volvió a su estado original, todos reían y la señalaban, incluidos algunos profesores.

James aprovechó este momento de desconcierto para dejar todo el salón a oscuras, con lo que la mayoría de la gente dejo de reír al instante. Pero se tranquilizaron al ver a James sobre la tarima en donde se encontraba la mesa de los profesores, solo que había algo extraño, tenia un micrófono en sus manos. Se aclaró la garganta y habló:

"Ejem... buenas noches y perdón por el susto... pero tengo algo muy importante que hacer" Dirigió su mirada a la mesa de Griffindor, y asintió con la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Sirius, este hizo un elaborado movimiento con su varita, y una dulce melodía llenó el Gran Comedor. "Lily, esta canción la escribí para ti" Al decir esto, varias chicas suspiraron "y espero que te guste, y que me.... Que me perdones"

Se hizo el silencio y después, James empezó a cantar, -En verdad- pensó Lily- canta muy bien-.

Quien te dijo que yo me olvidé de ti,  
que me duermo tranquilo, y jamás sueño contigo  
que pase de todo quien te dijo eso  
si cuando el cielo se enfurece tienes fe si da de lluvia   
y cuando el sol desaparece  
llegas plateada de luna

Quien te dijo que yo ya no pienso en ti  
que es historia pasada el amor que me dabas  
que pase de todo quien te dijo eso  
si cuando el viento entra a los gritos, reconozco tus palabras

Y cuando el fuego va apagándose  
tu cuerpo se me escapa...

Quien te dijo eso  
no le creas que ya no te quiero  
ay cuanto cuanto te mintieron  
quien te dijo eso  
si me queda una casa vacía  
si me falta un pedazo de cielo  
ay quien te dijo eso

Quien te dijo que yo no luche por ti  
que bajé los brazos dejando entrar el fracaso  
que pase de todo, quien te dijo eso  
si estoy quemándome en el hielo, traicionero de tu frío,  
si de tanto que te lloro como un loco y me río...

Quien te dijo eso  
no le creas que ya no te quiero  
ay cuanto cuanto te mintieron  
quien te dijo eso  
si me queda una casa vacía  
si me falta un pedazo de cielo  
ay quien te dijo eso

Se me acorta la vida, se me muere la esperanza  
ya no puedo hacer nada, nada me alcanza  
yo solamente quisiera, que el mundo no te mintiera...

Y supieras que estoy desesperado  
como un pez que se ahoga en su propio mar

Quien te dijo eso  
no le creas que ya no te quiero  
ay cuanto cuanto te mintieron  
quien te dijo eso   
si me queda una casa vacía  
si me falta un pedazo de cielo  
ay quien te dijo eso.

Cuando James terminó de cantar, toda la escuela aplaudió, y se dio cuenta de que Lily estaba junto a él.

"Entonces... ¿me perdonas?" Pregunto James ansiosamente.

Lily no contestó, en vez de eso, abrazó a James, y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, cuando se separaron, Lily le sonrió y le dijo:

"No" La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de James, pero Lily siguió "Tú perdóname a mí"

-----------------

Holas!! Bueno, este es mi primer fic, espero que les haya gustado, si así fue, manden Reviews!, y si no les gustó, también manden, igual son bien recibidos!!

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

¡

¡

¡


End file.
